First Kiss
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: Primeiro dia de aula na escola da Ordem dos Shinigamis...Grell mal podia esperar pelo que iria acontecer.


"_Primeiro dia de aula na ordem.  
A minha turma parece ser bem divertida. Apesar de ninguém ter chegado a trocar uma palavra comigo eu fui o mais amigável possível com todos._

_Meus professores também me olhavam com atenção...depois de um tempo que fui perceber que eu estava sem a gravata do uniforme HaHaHa"_

Grell estava escrevendo no seu diário em seu novo quarto no Colégio da Ordem dos Shinigamis. Estava começando o seu primeiro ano lá, depois da escola para as crianças os shinigamis entravam no colégio da ordem para seguir a carreira de ceifeiros.

_"...agora estou esperando o meu colega de quarto chegar, tem duas camas aqui e uma grande mesa com duas cadeiras para estudarmos, tem dois pequenos guarda roupas também, acho que eles deveriam ser maiores..creio que todas as minhas roupas não caberão ali. Ah e tem um banheiro também..."_

A porta se abre devagar e por ela entra um garoto alto, magro, de óculos, cabelos pretos devidamente curtos e bem cortados penteados para trás.O garoto estava de uniforme assim como Grell e logo que o viu deitado na cama escrevendo levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Olá, me chamo William T. Spears. Dividiremos este quarto, espero que não tenhamos problemas no futuro.

Grell abre um grande sorriso, então se levanta da cama e estende a mão para cumprimentar seu novo colega de quarto.

- Olá, me chamo Grell Sutcliff. E pode deixar comigo...não haverá problemas por aqui.

William aperta a mão de Grell e dá um leve sorriso, não era de seu feitio sorrir, era um garoto frio e que só pensava em seus estudos.

Após a primeira noite de sono em seu novo quarto Grell acorda atrasado e coloca seu uniforme o mais rápido que pode e após escovar os dentes vai correndo em direção a sala de aula sem parar no refeitório para tomar café. Ao chegar na sala se depara com todos os alunos sentados nos seus lugares e a professora um pouco idosa o olhando de canto. Então Grell entra na sala, pede desculpas pelo atraso e vai se sentar na mesa ao lado de William que estava mais próxima da lousa.

- Está atrasado Sutcliff. Pegue o livro "_Mil e uma maneiras de conduzir uma alma_", página 12.

- Ahhn obrigado Will.

Depois de algum tempo o sinal toca, era a hora do intervalo. Grell se levanta rapidamente e vai para o refeitório. Ao chegar lá o mesmo estava cheio de outros estudantes, Grell estava feliz por ver tantos rostos diferentes, ficava pensando nos amigos que poderia fazer, então vai até a cantina pega seu lanche e vai procurar uma mesa pra sentar mais todas estavam ocupadas, a maioria tinha pelo menos 3 pessoas sentadas então Grell viu um grupo de meninos de sua sala sentados numa mesa no canto e resolveu ir até eles.

- Olá, se importam se eu sentar aqui com vocês?

- Pode sentar...

Grell sorri e senta-se no canto da mesa com sua bandeja, e então começa a comer seu sanduíche, mais percebe que os outros garotos estavam olhando para ele e fica meio sem graça com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

- Que cabelo bonito você tem.

Diz um dos garotos, os outros concordam e continuam a olhar cada centímetro de Grell.

Após o intervalo todos voltam para suas salas, as aulas continuam até o entardecer e então todos são dispensados para a janta e depois para seus quartos.

Depois de jantar William vai para seu quarto, ao chegar ele vai até a mesa e começa a passar as anotações que tinha feito durante as aulas para um caderno. Não demora muito e Grell chega no quarto também e vai logo se deitar.

- Ahhhh, que dia. Cheguei atrasado mais até que consegui acompanhar a aula...fiz amizade com alguns meninos lá da nossa ...posso te chamar assim?

- Me chame como quiser...não ligo.

Grell continuava a falar do seu dia sem perceber que o outro estava querendo estudar. William após perceber que não iria conseguir se concentrar nos seus estudos resolveu prestar atenção no que Grell falava, ficava olhando pra ele. Grell era realmente diferente dos outros estudantes, magro, seus cabelos vermelhos batendo nos ombros, olhos verdes vivo, dentes afiados que formavam um sorriso estranho...ele parecia uma menina estranha.

Os dias foram passando e Grell estava se dando bem com os garotos que havia conhecido no primeiro dia de aula, estavam almoçando juntos todos os dias. William não fazia questão de conversar com ninguém a não ser com os professores e com Grell que toda noite fazia questão de contar como havia sido o seu dia. Um dia após a janta Grell foi estava subindo as escadas até os quartos e ouviu gargalhadas no andar de baixo, se debruçou sobre o corrimão das escadas e viu seus amigos conversando em um canto escuro, perto da janela. Eles não haviam visto Grell e continuavam a conversar e rir.

- Ahh o panaca de cabelo vermelho?

- Ele é tão estranho, fica sorrindo pra gente como se fossemos amigos de verdade.

- Credo eu que não queria ser amigo de verdade daquela coisa. Já viu os dentes dele? Parecem de tubarão! Ahahaha

- Bom de qualquer jeito eu acho ele uma piada, mais todo mundo fica nos olhando feio...acho bom excluí-lo de nossa mesa na hora do intervalo.

- Eu concordo..não quero que todos fiquem olhando pra gente por estarmos perto daquela coisa. Hahaha

Ao ouvir os comentários Grell vai correndo até seu quarto, quase tropeçando no chão. Ai chegar no quarto vai se deitar em sua cama...chorando. Alguns minutos depois William entra no quarto e ao ver Grell naquele estado resolve perguntar o que havia acontecido. Grell levanta sua cabeça e olhando para Will com os olhos lacrimejantes diz:

- Eles...eles não são mais meus amigos. Eu os odeio!

- Ah sim..os garotos da nossa sala? Nunca foram seus amigos. Você devia se preocupar mais com os estudos ao invés de se preocupar em fazer amizades. Vamos não chore.

Will tira do bolso um lenço e oferece ao outro que aceita e limpa suas lágrimas. Derrepente quando ia em direção a sua cama, sente dois braços envolverem seu tórax...eram os braços de Grell.

- Wiru...nós somos amigos né? Você...você gosta de me ter como colega de quarto não é?

Grell dizia isso ainda aos prantos, Will sem saber o que fazer se virou e disse:

- Sim Sutcliff. Não me importo em ter você como colega de quarto.

- Obrigado Wiru. Você é um amigo de verdade...eu que sou bobo e não percebi que aqueles outros estavam só zombando da minha cara.

Grell ainda estava abraçando William, e este meio sem reação o envolve com os braços de leve. Então logo depois os dois vão para as suas camas e não trocam mais palavras.

William estava deitado em sua cama virado para a parede ficava lembrando de Grell chorando a alguns minutos atrás, seus olhos verdes lacrimejantes...seus belos olhos verdes.

Sem perceber suas bochechas iam ficando coradas e ele ia caindo no sono aos poucos.

Grell estava morrendo de raiva de si mesmo, como podia ter feito amizade com aqueles idiotas...ele queria se vingar de algum jeito, só não sabia como. Então foi pegando no sono até dormir profundamente.

No amanhecer do outro dia, Grell foi para a sua sala acompanhado de William, não trocou olhares com aqueles garotos que diziam ser seus amigos e sentou-se perto da lousa. Assim como William Grell ficou em silêncio a aula inteira e prestou bastante atenção na matéria dada. Na hora do intervalo os dois seguiram juntos para o refeitório, pegaram sanduíches e sucos e então foram comer no jardim.

- Wiruuu vamos sentar aqui.- disse Grell alegremente parando de baixo de uma cerejeira que não importando a estação estava sempre em flor, William acenou que sim com a cabeça e se aproximou da árvore, Grell sentou-se na grama e ele sentou ao seu lado.

Os dois ficavam comendo e apreciando a paisagem, a escola tinha um belíssimo jardim, as pétalas das flores da cerejeira iam caindo sobre eles conforme o vento batia em seus galhos. Após terminarem de comer Grell fica olhando para William como se quisesse dizer algo, ao perceber que estava sendo observado William vira-se para Grell e fica a olhar uns instantes para seu rosto, logo leva uma mão perto da boca deste e passa o dedo polegar sobre ela, Grell abre os olhos e fica com as bochechas extremamente coradas ao sentir o dedo sobre sua boca.

- Estava sujo.- diz William sorrindo.

Os dias iam passando, os meses, os anos e cada vez mais a amizade de Grell e William ia ficando mais forte...tão forte que William estava começando a confundir as coisas.

William se dedicava demais aos seus estudos e o único tempo livre que lhe restava era ocupado por Grell, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no ruivo, estava ficando assustado pois isso nunca tinha acontecido a ele antes. Gostar de um outro garoto? Que coisa mais imprópria.

Certo dia Grell se adiantou e foi procurar um livro na biblioteca, ele estava um pouco atrás na aula de Mistérios Além da Vida e da Morte. William estava lavando seu rosto no banheiro e logo depois seguiu para o quarto, sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para a cama de Grell que estava vazia a não ser por um livro jogado sobre o travesseiro. William curioso foi até a cama de Grell e pegou o livro, abriu em uma página e começou a ler.

"_Querido diário..."  
_

Ao ler essas primeiras palavras William exitou, era o diário de Grell que estava em suas mãos, mais a sua curiosidade foi além e ele continuou a ler.

"_Hoje foi um dia e tanto, eu e o Wiru fomos tomar lanche no jardim. Ele estava com aquela expressão séria de sempre mais estava tão lindo 3  
Quase que tomei coragem e contei pra ele sobre os meus sentimentos...mais fui impedido. _

_Ele tocou em meus lábios, não com os dele mais com a mão, disse que estava sujo...eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha, sou tão desastrado... "_

Ao ler aquilo William ficou pensando um instante e logo virou algumas páginas atrás e ficava lendo-as rapidamente.

"_Hoje eu chorei muito ao saber que fui enganado pelos meninos que diziam ser meus amigos. O Wiru me amparou e foi maravilhoso comigo...me senti tão bem quando nos abraçamos..." _

"_...o Wiru me emprestou a borracha dele hoje, sei que isso é bobeira mais pela primeira vez eu vi um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto." _

"_Querido diário..._

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Acho que estou apaixonado..."  
_

"_Wiru eu te amo 3"_

"_Grell e William forever 3"_

William ficou paralisado e não conseguia parar de ler, toma um susto ao ouvir a porta se abrir e Grell entrar e o ver lendo seu diário.

- W-Wiru...o-o que está fazendo com isso na mão?

- Desculpe. Eu...

Grell fica extremamente vermelho de vergonha, seu coração acelerou, será que William tinha lido todo o diário? Será que ele havia descoberto seus sentimentos? O que ele fará agora? Mil e um pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça e ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

William coloca o diário de Grell sobre a mesa e se aproxima dele, coloca as duas mãos em seus ombros e olhando-o nos olhos diz:

- Grell...eu não pude conter minha curiosidade. Me desculpe.

- E..e-eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu já sei de tudo.

- S-sabe?

- Não vou negar que sinto algo por você, não é de hoje que fico a admirar cada passo seu...

- Wiru...

Sem mais palavras Grell abraçou William e este retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente, os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo.

- E-eu te amo Wiru.- disse Grell gaguejando e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

William segura no queixo de Grell e beija seus lábios com ternura, Grell toma um pequeno susto ao ser beijado derrepente, fecha seus olhos ao sentir os lábios de William sobre os seus, a língua deste adentrar sua boca, as mãos de William descem para a cintura de Grell puxando o seu corpo para mais perto do dele. As línguas dos dois dançavam juntas, era o primeiro beijo de ambos. Após o beijo os dois ficam se olhando, ofegantes...

- Eu também te amo Grell...


End file.
